The Homecoming
by sellthelie
Summary: A return home, brings a reunion into sight. Harry & Cho
1. The Cruelest Month

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**The Homecoming**

**1/1**

**-**

After living abroad for so long, she had forgotten how bitterly cold the air was in Scotland. She had wrapped herself in her warmest coat, her thickest scarf tight around her neck, and it still managed to sneak in and chill her to the bone.

Cho had only been back in England for two weeks when the owl had arrived, it had surprised her to see the once familiar Hogwarts crest on the back of the envelope. Inviting her to Hogwarts to sit down with the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall at her earliest convenience. What had started as a simple return for Christmas, and a chance to see old friends, and spend some quality time with family had ended in a job offer. One that she was struggling to find reasons to turn down.

It seems the previous Charms professor, Professor Flitwick had fallen ill, Healers were battling to figure out what exactly was causing the very sudden illness. So he had taken in determinant leave from her position. Professor McGonagall had given her a lot to think about, this trip back to Britain was not supposed to be permanent or lasting for longer than the holiday season. This position however was something she had always hoped to achieve at some stage, Charms was her specialty. It also threw in the possibility of encountering old _acquaintances_, and that wasn't something she was entirely prepared for.

She wasn't the same girl she was then, back then she thought she had taken Cedric's death well, that she was just a little emotional. Looking back she saw what was happening, she had lost herself in her emotions, there was no one she could talk to, the one person who could have helped her through it didn't want to talk about it, which of course was understandable. Her friends brushed it to the side, Cedric had been little more than a glorified crush, nothing to get too attached to, it wouldn't have lasted anyway. It had hurt at the time to see her feelings, and grief pushed to the side, unacknowledged, but now she could understand it now. They were young, fifteen years old, too young to be dealing with what they were, and there was so much uncertainty about how it had happened. They shouldn't have had to deal with what they were. Cho however had come out the other side, stronger, nowhere near as weak as she had been. With a outer skin she liked to believe was thick enough to withstand any pressure.

She tightened her coat around her, and walked down the steps, deciding to head into Hogsmeade and see how much of the village had changed. Maybe taking this position would be a positive thing for her, all the stuff that had screwed her up when she was younger had happened her.

It was time to make some positive memories of Hogwarts. 

-

He shook the snow out of his hair as he entered the Great Hall. It wasn't exactly the best weather for flying, but a fly around the Quidditch pitch managed to wake him up like nothing else. His stomach growled as the aroma of the waiting breakfast reached him, one would think that after countless meals in this Hall that one would tire of the menu, but every meal was precisely what he wanted. He sat down in his regular chair, a few seats down from Professor McGonagall, his _colleague_, that had taken some getting used to. She was no longer an authority figure, someone to keep him in line (although she still seemed to think she had to), they were equals.

The empty seat to the left of him, a sign that they had yet to fill in the empty position. Most of the professors were highly skilled in Charms, it was however spreading them a little thin, covering the classes left till the end of term. It seems Professor Sinistra had echoed his thoughts.

"Any luck with finding a Charms professor Minerva?" She asked from the other side of the table.

All heads at the table turned to see the answer, "Why yes, I was going to tell you all the good news this morning, I have been speaking with someone in regards to it."

"And?" Someone asked.

"They've accepted my offer, and they'll be starting at the beginning of next term," she said.

"Well don't hold us in suspense," Madam Pince said. "Who is it?"

"A former student, a Ravenclaw as well," there was positive sounds at this, "Cho Chang."

"Oh that is wonderful," someone laughed, "I remember teaching her, such a bright girl she was."

"Do you remember her Harry?"

"Yes she was a year above you wasn't she?"

He nodded, as he grabbed his pumpkin juice and drained the goblet.

"I remember her." 

-


	2. History Repeats Itself

**Disclaimer: Belongs To JK Rowling**

**The Homecoming - Part Two**

**-**

Some may call him a little crazy, flying in the depths of winter? Well it was just madness, but with the students to arrive back for the new term in a few days, and life returning to it's standard level of hectic, it was going to be one of the last chances he had to enjoy the skies about Hogwarts by himself. Tales of his feats as Seeker for the House team had become legend, never mind that he didn't go on to play professionally, what he had done still brought looks of awe to the students faces. A chance to fly with _the_ Harry Potter, legendary Gryffindor Seeker. He'd be swamped, so he flew early in the morning, just as the sun set over the lake. Since the Castle was relatively empty of students at the moment, he was loving the opportunity to fly at a reasonable hour. Ignoring the dark clouds coming closer with every minute, the wind that could blow him off his broom if he didn't have a death grip on the handle, it was wonderful.

He never thought he would have ended up back at Hogwarts, leaving with Ron and Hermione at the end of his sixth year he had imagined that would be it. Never to return, fate however had other plans. He had managed to defeat Voldemort, and remain relatively unscathed. It was his career that had done the damage. While Ron had pursued a career playing Quidditch, Hermione and himself had decided to try their luck as Aurors. Hermione it seems had more like than he did, while on a raid in Muggle London with his partner, checking out a place that was emitting magic of the darker variety, he had taken a hit by a stray curse. It had hit him in the leg, tearing the muscle and making it near impossible to walk. If it had received treatment sooner, there may have been a chance of fixing it, as it were they were too late. The leg wasn't useless, he could walk, he could fly, there was just no strength, no speed to it any more. Making him redundant at the ripe old age of 22.

He had spent more time than was necessary feeling sorry for himself, then came the news that Hogwarts was reopening and he was offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. It hadn't taken him long to accept, what else was there for him? There were a few things he was good at, Quidditch, although he could still fly for recreations sake, there wasn't a chance he could play professionally. A career as an Auror had been snuffed out, it was the only thing that made sense, returning to Hogwarts to teach the one class that he had truly excelled in.

Luck was finally on his side, he'd manage to break the curse that seemed to hang over the position. He'd been there for three years, and at the moment he couldn't imagine doing anything else. The majority of the professors were a good deal older than him, most of them had taught him while he was at Hogwarts, he was the youngest by a good fifteen years. With the inclusion of the new Charms professor that was soon to change. Cho Chang.

He hadn't told any of his friends over the Christmas break that she would be coming to teach at Hogwarts, he didn't to answer all their questions that he was sure that they would have. Hermione had said something about first crushes in regards to Ginny after he broke up with her at the end of his sixth year. How first crushes never really faded, there was always something that kept you feeling for them long after the glow was gone. He wasn't sure if she was right or not when it came to him. Cho had left England not that long after the war had ended, and he hadn't seen her for a good while before that.

Well he'd know soon enough if he left all those feelings for his first crush in the past, the Professors who hadn't stayed over Christmas break were returning tomorrow and with them will come the new Professor. 

-

So far so good, she thought as she walked through the halls. There had been no unpleasant surprises to mark her return to Hogwarts, Peeves had yet to make an appearance, the portraits had been helpful, and all the Professors she had encountered had been lovely. Her quarters overlooked the grounds, and she could see the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. All the hesitation she had felt at the thought of returning here had faded, it was like coming home again. Her other home. Everything was where it used to be, just how it should be.

It would be time for dinner in a little while, so she realised that now was the time to owl her parents, and let her know that she had arrived safely. She didn't have an owl of her own, in the rush before coming to Hogwarts, she had forgotten that she would need one. A school owl would do the job in the meantime. Snow was falling softly as she crossed the grounds to the owlery.

Stepping up the steps slowly, careful of the icy sheen the stone had, she reached the top of the owlery, taking a moment to savour the outlook. The Castle in the foreground, the lake just beyond that, it was a beautiful sight.

Definitely like coming home.

Cho turned to enter the owlery, and very nearly walked into someone exiting.

"Oh sorry," she exclaimed, as she regained her footing, she looked up and was unable to hold in her gasp of surprise.

"Hello Cho."

"Harry," she said softly.

"How are you?" He asked politely, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good," he smiled slightly, "Well I have to get going, dinner soon."

"Right," she shook her head, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts," he said, "I teach it."

"Ah, well I'll see you at dinner," she smiled.

He just smiled in return, and walked around her, and out of the owlery.

She swore softly under her breath. It had been perfect.

-


	3. Draw The Line In The Sand

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**The Homecoming**

**3/7**

**-**

She was surrounded on all sides by happiness, and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel all alone. After what seemed like forever spent searching she had found her little niche of the world, funnily enough after all the time spent away from Hogwarts, the once place that she was meant to be was right back there. Cho had told Professor McGonagall as much that morning in her office. The Headmistress asking her to meet with her prior to the visit to Hogsmeade.

It had only been two months since she had started at Hogwarts, but it was going perfectly. The classes were a joy to teach, it had never been a career that she had pictured for herself. Standing in front of the classes however, seeing the excitement in their eyes, their faces alight with joy. Working with people who used to teach her had taken some adjustments, no longer where they disciplinary figures, the _adults_, they were her colleagues, her equals. It had been strange to begin with, but now she thought of them as something close to friends. It had also taken some getting used to with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

What had remained of their friendship all those years ago, had been abandoned. She had thought she had left it there, but she found that she hadn't. What had first drawn her to Harry, was still there. He still retained much of the boyish charm, was incredibly unsure of himself in some situations, the temper had disappeared, but he was still Harry. The only one after Cedric, who she had felt even a little bit for, every partner since then didn't hold a candle to the fury of emotions that he could erupt in her. She was proud of herself though, she managed to hide the blush that happened when he looked at her, thankfully he couldn't notice the way her heart rate raced whenever he spoke to her. Professor Potter managed to turn her into a lovestruck teenager, and he had no idea.

It was going to stay that way.

Professor McGonagall had called her to her office to discuss the longevity of her position. It seemed that whatever was ailing Professor Flitwick was not going away, Cho had been asked if she would mind remaining there till the end of the school year, and they would see what steps needed to be taken then. She had of course, said yes. She would remain here as long as they needed her. 

-

She had walked down to Hogsmeade, watching all the young students chatter happily, laughing together. It was the weekend before Valentine's Day, and there wouldn't be a weekend visit for another month, so the couples were taking their opportunity for a romantic rendezvous in what was still a Winter Wonderland. She went right by the Three Broomsticks, seeing that it was full of students. All other places where she could find a hot drink to warm her on this rather chilly morning were full of excited students.

Cho decided to try one last place, before heading back to Hogwarts, there was nothing she needed in Hogsmeade, so to remain just to stand in the cold seemed pointless. It was exactly as she remembered it, pink. Decorated garishly with streamers, and paper hearts, with the cupids flying above. It seemed Madam Puddifoot's hadn't changed one bit. Entering the small cafe she was surrounded by the warmth, and decided that she could get past the decor to avoid going out into the cold again. At least, until after she had a hot chocolate.

The rather round witch who Cho remembered from her previous visits to the cafe, came bustling up to her with a pleasant smile on her face.

"A table for two dears?"

"Two?" She said, turning around, in her rush to enter, she hadn't noticed anyone escaping the cold behind her.

"Two would be lovely," Harry said to the witch, beginning to follow her to _their_ table, leaving Cho with no option to follow him, as there was no other tables in the place. 

-

It was pure coincidence that had led him to Madam Puddifoot's that morning. He had tried the Three Broomsticks, but it quickly became over-run with students, and he liked to have some time away from the students in his time away from school. Everywhere else had been full, leaving him one option that wasn't really all that desirable, but it was the only one. He didn't realise he had entered directly after Cho till the witch addressed both of them, a quick survey of the place showed that it was practically full, bar one small table towards the back.

"Two would be lovely," he had told the witch, following her to the table, feeling Cho following behind him. He sat down, facing the rest of the patrons, leaving the chair opposite him for Cho.

She smiled politely at the witch who left them, promising to return momentarily with menus. As soon as she was out of earshot, "You didn't have to say yes," she said quietly.

Harry wasn't sure if the redness on her cheeks was from the cold outdoors, or the rather cramped nature of the tables. "It's fine, besides where else would you go? Everywhere else is full to the brim of students. I doubt many of them set foot in this place."

She smiled slightly, "I don't think they do either."

"I don't think I've been here since fifth year," he laughed, "I tend to avoid it."

"Bad memories?" She asked softly.

"Awkward memories, I was a prat that day Cho, overwhelmed beyond words," he sighed, "I wish I had done things differently."

"Me too," she said quietly, before the witch came back. 

-

"Are you going back to the Castle now?" He asked her as they buttoned their coats, bracing themselves for the cold outside.

"Yes, you?" Cho asked, wrapping her scarf tight around her neck.

"Yeah," he held the door open for her.

"Shall we walk together?" She asked, as they stood outside Madam Puddifoot's.

"Alright," he smiled, "I'm glad we could sit and chat."

She smiled back at him, "It was nice."

"Good morning Professors," came a laughing voice, they turned to see who was speaking. It was two Seventh Year Prefects, who glanced behind them, and smiled broadly seeing where they had been. They walked away, giggling to themselves.

"Well I wonder what they'll be talking about at dinner tonight," he said.

-

Huge thanks to all who have reviewed this so far, it really means a lot, especially with this story.


	4. Electric Shock

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling

The Homecoming

4/7

-

He wasn't too sure how it happened.

One day she was just another _colleague_, someone he worked with. Then suddenly, the light came on. He had always known she was beautiful, any fool could see it. It was after all, what had first drawn him to her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, watching her face screw up in concentration, the smile as she laughed with students, to see her features relax. He spent far too long just watching her, thankfully she didn't notice.

Slowly, all his free time, time he normally spent by himself, he spent with her. Whether he was sitting in her class as she organised her lessons, walking the grounds with her talking aimlessly about anything and everything, or on one of the numerous flights through the skies above Hogwarts, there was one person that he wanted to do it with. He tried to deny it at first, thinking it was just leftover emotions from long ago. The harder he tried, the firmer the feelings became. It came to the stage where he couldn't deny it any longer.

He accepted it, and just left it at that. There was no way that Cho returned any of these feelings that he was having. What had happened all that time ago, had well and truly sunk whatever she had felt.

A few weekends ago, he had been in London, on a rare weekend away. He didn't realise before then how obvious he was being. That was until Ron, the perpetually dense one of them, at least in matters of romance. Asked who she was, he had spluttered for a few good minutes, till a look from Hermione, and he'd told all. To say they were shocked, would be putting it mildly. He hadn't even told them that Cho was back at Hogwarts with him, but he had talked them around.

Maybe his eyes were twinkling more than normal, or he had what Luna liked to call 'the love glow', but they let it go. He was relieved when they did, he hardly had a proper grasp on it himself. Whatever it was, whatever he was feeling, it was nice, it was uncomplicated, he'd be more than happy to sit on it for as long as he could.

It seemed however that the universe had other plans. 

- 

Cursing her alarm repeatedly, she hurried down the hall. She hadn't overslept long, just enough to miss breakfast, she was hoping the apple that she had eaten quickly in her quarters would be enough to hold her over till lunchtime. So intent she was on making it to the classroom to set up in time for the students arrival, she didn't notice the latest prank that lay in wait for unexpected parties.

It seems the Weasley twins had left a larger legacy at Hogwarts, tales of what they had got up to were legendary, and there was always someone hoping to take the title of Prank Extraordinare for themselves. The latest endeavour? A swampish patch on the second floor, obviously done as everyone was at breakfast, it hadn't been there as she completed her rounds the night before. So unthinking she had walked straight into it, unsteady on her feet in the water, she had thrown her arms out to keep her balance, dropping all her books and notes in the mud.

"Little buggers," she swore. There was only so much a cleaning charm could do to papers.

Stepping out of the mess, she started picking up her things, when she heard someone chuckling behind her.

"It's not funny," she said darkly, "you could at least help me."

"Sorry," he laughed, "I was just coming to clean it up."

"Could have done it five minutes earlier," she muttered.

"But then my breakfast would have gone cold," he said cheekily as he crouched next to her.

Gesturing around her, "Does it look like I care about your breakfast?"

"A simple charm will clean you up," he said.

"And my papers? No charm gets mud out of them, there goes all my days classes."

"Give them a test," he shrugged, "exams are just around the corner anyway. Call it revision."

"I might just have to do that," she said, pulling the last of the paper out of the mud.

Standing there, she vanished the ruined paper, and then gathered her books to take to the class and clean.

"Here," Harry said, offering the last book, taking it off his hands, their fingers brushing as she took a hold.

"Thanks," she said quietly, feeling the tingles race up her arm from that gentle touch.

"No problem," he said softly with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I better go clean up before class," she said, walking around the water.

"See you at lunch," he said as she walked away.

She just nodded her head, as she rounded the corner, she flexed her fingers slightly. Still feeling the gentle touch, that had felt like a shock wave, gave her goosebumps, and made her stomach turn over.

It was nothing new of course, just being around Harry these days was enough to make her feel that way. 

- 


	5. The Blind Leading The Blind

**The Homecoming**

**-**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sat up straight, and turned to the door.

"Tell you what?" She asked, puzzled. Harry didn't look angry in any way as he leaned against the open door frame, she really had no clue what she couldn't have told him.

"You know I'd have figured it out eventually, I'm just surprised that I hadn't realised."

Cho sighed, and turned back to her work. "I really have no clue what you are talking about Harry, if you don't mind you can either say what it is, or leave me alone. I have to get this done."

She continued marking the papers, assuming he was leaving, when a cupcake with one solitary candle was placed on top of them.

"Happy birthday Cho," he said quietly, leaning against the desk next to her.

Cho gasped as she looked at it, "how did you figure it out?"

"Dobby, I was down in the kitchens grabbing a late breakfast, and he told me. Then," he chuckled. "proceeded to present me with this cupcake, and push me out the door. So, happy birthday."

"Thanks," she whispered, looking up at him. "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it, I imagine Minerva is aware that it is today."

"It is a big deal though," he smiled. "Birthdays are meant to be celebrated, presents, cakes, family and friends, it's a good time."

"I know that's the point, I've just never had a very good time on my birthdays. Things always seem to go wrong on them, situations happen just before them, or there is something to come after them. My birthdays have never been fun."

"Well, growing up mine were never all that great. Now I can control what I do," he stood up and moved over to the window. "So can you," he turned quickly. "Are those urgent?"

"Not particularly, nothing that can't wait for Monday," she said. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see," he smiled. "I'll be back in ten minutes, maybe put some pants on instead of the skirt hey?"

"Alright," she said warily as she stood. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No," he laughed. "Back soon," he said before racing out of the room.

Cho shook her head, wondering just what Harry was thinking. She shut up the classroom, and headed to her quarters to change her clothes. As she changed she realised that she had been sitting the whole time virtually that Harry was in the room, with her legs under the desk. How did he know she was wearing a skirt? 

- 

"Flying?" She laughed.

"Yes," he smiled. "I haven't been for awhile, and I haven't seen you on one since you got to school. And it's a brilliant day for it."

"It is," she agreed, looking at the clear sky. "Just for fun, or a game of it?"

"Can't it be both?" He winked, pulling a snitch out of his pocket. "I've had this since fifth year, shall we?"

"Of course," she said, hopping onto her broom, and flying into the air. "I haven't played a game in years, probably since I was here."

"Really?" He asked, as he got up next to her with the snitch in hand.

"There hasn't been a lot of oppurtunities for it."

"Well definitely about time we did then," he said, placing his hand out in front of him. Opening it up, the snitch sat there, and then he dropped his hand away, and it circled around them, before zooming away.

Cho laughed, as she spun around on her broom, trying to spot it. Harry flew right past her.

"What are we playing for?" He shouted from the other side of the pitch.

She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she saw it, dancing around his hanging foot. Cho knew if she flew for it, he would get it before her easily. She just smiled at him, looking around the pitch aimlessly, before speeding off. Just a little game of cat and mouse; before she beat him. 

- 

"It's not so hard to believe," she smiled.

"Not really, I just haven't been beaten in a long time, only once actually. And that was because I fell off my broom."

"I remember that," she said softly. "He felt so guilty, all his friends tried to tell him to just savour it, he nearly went to the Hospital Wing to apologise. They talked him out of him."

"I'm glad they didn't, he won fair and square. It was his."

She pushed open her door, and went and put her things on her desk. Looking at the cupcake still sitting on her papers.

"Are you going to eat it?" He asked coming up behind her.

"Why?" She asked turning, "do you want it?"

"I can't have it, it's your birthday cake, in a way."

Cho picked it up, "just have a bite, tell me if it tastes alright."

He smiled, taking it out of her hands, "just one bite."

Of course, one bite for Harry meant that most of it was gone, leaving a little bit of cupcake. "'s good," he mumbled around his mouthful.

She chuckled as she took it out of his hands, deciding to eat the rest while there was still some to eat. Unlike Harry, she only took a little. "Mmm, very nice," she said after she swallowed. "I'll have to thank Dobby when I see him next."

She still had some of the frosting on her fingertip, so she put her finger in her mouth, and cleaned it off.

"I might go shower now before dinner," she said.

She noticed Harry had an odd look in his eyes as she spoke, just watching her. "Bugger that," he whispered, before pulling her close to him, and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

Her arms moved on instinct, around his shoulders, holding him to her, as she returned the kiss with everything she had. Too long, much too long since that rather disastrous kiss. They weren't teenagers anymore, they knew what they were doing, and it was perfect.

He leaned back minutely, "happy birthday."

She laughed at him, and pulled him back, kissing him again. Happy birthday indeed. 

- 

About chapter length, I know they are short. I signed up for 7spells at and I set out in my mind what would happen in each part, making up 7. I would make them longer if I could, but each part has contained all that I thought up. Like it or lump it, that's how long they are. 


	6. The Ballroom At Midnight

The Homecoming - Part Six

Her steps were light, there was a spring in the way she walked. Little did she know just how obvious her happiness was. This newfound _relationship_ was kept securely behind close doors. And alcoves, classrooms, anywhere they could be alone. He felt like he was fifteen again. Teaching students defensive spells, and he was grinning like a fool most of the time. That in itself garnered him more than his fair share of odd looks. He stood at the window of his office, watching her walk across the courtyard. The breeze blowing through her loose locks, a student walked by her, and they must have said something to amuse her, because her face lit up as she laughed.

An odd pang of jealousy coursed through him. He wanted to be the only one to make her laugh. To make her smile that way, and he was. Harry knew that the student probably meant nothing by it, maybe it was the secrecy, keeping it quiet that made him feel this way. Because there was no way that that boy would have _flirted_ with her if he knew that she was with him. Maybe he wasn't flirting, maybe he just said something funny, or embarrassed himself. He reminded himself to uncurl his fingers from the granite windowsill. There were much better things to focus on.

They weren't having dinner with the students in the Hall tonight. Harry had made reservations at a small, secluded restaurant in Muggle London. Cho would come to his room shortly, and they would Floo there together. The other members of the faculty was given a very good reason as to why they were going, they just didn't know that it wasn't Cho's mothers birthday, and Harry wasn't going to stop the 'have you got a boyfriend?' questions, because he was such a nice friend. It was in fact, there first _real_ date. They had without speaking of it, disregarded the rather horrible trip Madam Puddifoots back in his fifth year. It was a fresh start, the slate was clean.

The past was forgotten, it was just that. The past. It would do them no good to rehash it, it had been done. There was nothing they could do to change it, nor could they erase it. It was a part of them, they just chose to not let it dictate how this would happen. And they were better for it.

For the past two months they had tiptoed around each other when they were in others presence, and Harry had decided that tonight they would stop. They would spend tonight, together, in a nice peaceful environment. Away from people that knew them, that had thoughts on both of them. Tomorrow, there would be no more hiding. He knew know that he did in fact love Cho, and it was time that everyone knew that.

-

She noticed something was different, on the surface he was friendly, open, and engaging. There was just something though, lurking there. His eyes were focused on her, he listened to what she said. Cho didn't want to panic, there had to be a reason. Harry had been so excited when he told her of his plans, she couldn't help but get caught up in his excitement. After sneaking around, pretending for months, it would be liberating to have an evening where Harry _was_ her boyfriend. If she wanted she could reach across the table and hold his hand. Or if she was feeling bold, sit herself in his lap. That was of course not going to happen, but still, if she wanted she could.

It was a lovely evening. The restaurant was small, the tables all separated by barriers, the privacy was obvious. Harry should be relaxed, his plans had all worked. They left Hogwarts, with no-one wise to what they were doing. Just two friends, co-workers, one going to a family dinner, the other accompanying her, out of purely the goodness of his heart. He was tense though, his shoulders tight, and his smile, his laugh always seemed forced. She thought they were past all this kind of stuff, this was painful to sit through. Their relationship had regressed right back to the start, and not the start of the year. It was almost as if they were fifteen again.

She asked him if anything was wrong, but he shrugged it off. He was fine, and he told a joke for good measure. It didn't set her at ease, it made it worse. This was it, he brought her away from Hogwarts. Not to spend an evening alone together. It was because he wanted to end it. This was it, the end of the line had come. It hurt, the clenching in her stomach increased in force as she realised. She didn't want this to be over.

Finally, there was something that was good, it felt right.

She struggled to finish her dinner, passing on dessert. It was impossible to eat, to chew while her world come crashing down. Harry took care of the bill, and they left silently. She pulled her coat around her tight, guarding herself from the chill. Shoving her hands into the pockets when she saw his hand reaching for one of hers.

"Shall we go back?" She said quickly, not daring to look at him.

"I thought we might take a walk, it's still early."

Cho nodded, and walked quickly. He matched her fierce stride, staying by her side. There were no words between them, buildings past by her, cars moving along the road, and she couldn't hear anything. She felt his presence beside her, but nothing else reached her. The despair was debilitating, why he kept putting it off was killing her.

As they started across the bridge, he reached out and touched her arm. "Do you want to slow down Cho? It's a beautiful night, we should take our time, and enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?!" She snapped, turning to him. "How can I enjoy it Harry? How can I take pleasure in this lovely evening, or the view, how can I as everything else falls down around me."

"Falls down? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Will you just do it already Harry? I want to go home, I don't want to walk anymore. I want to go home, and crawl into bed. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to look at you. So for me, please, just do it already," she hastily wiped her face as she turned and looked over into the water.

"Okay," he said quietly. He moved to the railing, then over it slightly. "I've never done this before, and I wanted to tell you at the right time, and preferably you weren't mad at me for reasons I don't understand. And you weren't crying."

"Well you'll get a reason for both in a minute," she whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about you, I think about you all the time. I mark papers, I teach the students, I eat, I drink, and all I can think of is you. It's my greatest distraction, I can't focus, it's more than it was back at school. Back then I know it was a crush, a silly crush. But now, it's so much more than that."

Cho looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, his were closed. He had taken a hard grip of the metal railing.

"Harry, this is a funny way to tell a girl that it's over."

His eyes snapped open, and he turned to her quickly. "Over? It's not over? Is it? Gosh Cho, I was trying to tell you that I love you. Did you..."

"You love me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, stepping forward, and cupping her cheeks. "I love you, that was me stuffing that up completely. But I do, I've been a mess all night. I've never told anyone that before."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight to her. "That's so much better than the other option, so much better." His arms tightened around her, not letting her move an inch. "And I've never told anyone either, I love you Harry Potter."

-


	7. Tomorrow Is Something We Remember

**The Homecoming - Part Seven**

He didn't stir beside her, no matter that she hadn't taken her eyes off him for the last half hour, he still slept soundly. Cho softly ran her fingers over his forehead, through the hair behind his ears, and he didn't move. Which she didn't mind all that terribly, it gave her more time to observe and think to herself. This was Harry, her Harry. Over the last week after their misunderstanding, he'd made no short amount of effort to prove it to her. Whether it be words, or actions alone, it was enough for her.

Harry didn't need to do anymore, she was certain now. This was enough, they didn't need anymore of anything. If their life continued in the way it had been going, she would be perfectly content.

Cho was very glad that she had chosen to come back here, what she had gotten out of it far outweighed any benefits she got elsewhere. This was the prime example, the happiness, the peace she had been searching for had been right where they'd left it. They just needed to take some time apart, and come back to each other when they were ready. And she was ready, for whatever Harry wanted she could live with. As long as it involved the both of them, together. The future was bright as long as he remained by her side. 

* * *

**THE END**

Small, and not all that brilliant. I kind of lost my interest for this story (completely), and it ain't coming back, but I wanted to at least wrap it and the **7spells** claim up. ♥


End file.
